battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salamander
| armor defense = | game file name = s_flame_heavy }} Overview The Salamander is a premium unit that costs and is in fact a buffed Flame Trooper. The Salamander is an infantry unit that relies on bulk and damage over time in order to maximize effectiveness. It starts with a combined and of , along with 3 attacks, but only 2 ability slots: a range 1 "wide" flame attack, a straight-ahead 3-range flame attack, and a powerful melee attack. The -type damage attack options are restricted to the Salamander's positioning on the battlefield as the flame attacks spread out from its space. These attacks also have the added bonus of armor piercing, but this quality is only applied on the initial damage and not the damage-over-time damage. Both these attacks also have their own pool of ammo, so the Salamander will have very little downtime between attacks and reloading. The Salamander's Gauntlet weapon is unusual in that it is a melee attack that inflicts type damage and inflicts a damage-over-time effect. Very few units have defenses against type damage, and because of this, Beat Down is effective against most units. It can mostly remove armor in a single blow and the damage-over-time can greatly cripple armored units. A critical hit can even destroy many armored vehicles in a single attack. This attack option is an ideal choice before the third ability slot is unlocked. The Salamander is considered a good buy because of its high damage output, low cost, HP and Armor pool, and versatility. This unit performs particularly well against Critters - the fire-based attacks are a boon and the armor stands up pretty well to the poisonous attacks of Sandworms and Spiderwasps. However, caution should be used when fighting in PvP and against Raiders and Silver Wolves- they may have explosive attacks that will cut down Salamanders very quickly. However, it still has reasonable resistance against piercing damage. Attacks Flame Tanks= | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = flame_3wide }} }} |-| Flame Tanks= | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground, Ship | game file name = flame_4deep }} }} |-| Gauntlets= | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = melee_firepunch }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 25; 29; 32; 35; 39; 42 }} Cost Trivia * This unit appears to have been inspired by Firebats, a flamethrower based heavy infantry from the Starcraft series. * This unit may have been inspired by the Battletech universe's Elemental infantry equipped with inferno rockets and flame throwers, commonly referred to as Salamanders. Updates 2.2 Patch (hotfix) * Gauntlets: Beat Down attack now properly expends 1 ammo. 2.2 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:S flame heavy front.png|Front. File:S flame heavy back.png|Back. File:S flame heavy icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.2 Patch